


Come on, Mickey

by ravenclawwit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawwit/pseuds/ravenclawwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus Christ. You two are like a pair of fucking five year olds. And it’s not fair, ganging up on me and shit."</p>
<p>It's hot outside and Mickey is cranky. Inspired by this: http://newshame.tumblr.com/post/87015119333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Mickey

It’s hot as balls outside. It’s July, so that’s not exactly surprising, but Mickey is tired of it just the same. He’s sitting on the couch directly in front of the fan, and he still feels like he’s about to burst into flames. Ian is laying next to him, his feet in Mickey’s lap. Mickey keeps pushing them off, but Ian keeps smiling that smug fucking smile and putting them back.

Mickey is torn right now because he loves Ian, but he also fucking hates him. Hates him because Ian is lying there in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, looking as cool as a cucumber, while Mickey’s wearing a shirt that he ripped the arms off of just this morning and he still feels like a puddle of goo. But that’s Ian. No matter how hot it gets, he always looks perfect, and for a moment Mickey just wants to do something mean like shove him off the couch right onto his freckled ass. But it’s way too hot to move so he satisfies the urge by pushing Ian’s feet off his lap again. He closes his eyes and tries to doze, and thirty seconds later Ian is putting his feet back on Mickey’s thigh, and Mickey doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Ian is grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat.

Suddenly Ian sits up, swinging his legs off the couch, and then he’s tapping Mickey on the shoulder. Mickey tries to ignore him for about ten seconds and then he opens one eye. “The fuck, Gallagher? I’m trying to take a nap over here.”

"Let’s go out and get some ice cream, Mick. It’s too hot to sit around here," Ian says.

Mickey shakes his head. “Nah, it’s too hot to fucking move is what it is. M’staying right here.”

"Please? It’d cool us off anyways."

"No money," Mickey says shortly, which is a lie. The rub and tug has been doing pretty well now that summer’s here, so he has plenty of cash. But he’s just trying to get Ian to shut up.

"My treat," Ian replies. "Come on, I could really go for some ice cream."

"No."

Ian pouts. Usually that’d be the end of the matter, because Mickey has figured out by now that if Ian starts pouting, he might as well give in. But today Mickey is feeling more than usually cranky because of the heat, so he just ignores it. Ian lets it drop, and for a few minutes Mickey dozes while Ian flips through a gun magazine. 

And then Mandy comes in. He has no idea where she’s been, but when he sees her he feels an odd wave of brotherly affection, because like him, she looks like she’s ready to melt. Her face is all red, and her hair, which she had apparently tried to pile all on top of her head with a million bobby pins, is falling down onto her neck in wet strings. She’s got on cutoff jean shorts and an ancient halter top and her shoulders are starting to turn pink.

She comes over and sits next to him on the couch. “Hey douchebag, maybe you could share that fan with everyone else, Jesus. It’s fucking roasting in here.” Mandy lays her head back on the couch and puts her sandal-ed feet on the coffee table.

Ian puts down the magazine. He leans over Mickey to look at Mandy and says, “Hey Mandy, doesn’t an ice cream cone sound really good right now?”

Mickey scowls at him briefly and then turns to look at Mandy.

Mandy shrugs. “Sure, why the fuck not?” She sounds like she really doesn’t care either way, but her tendency is to go along with whatever silly plan Ian cooks up. Mickey’s pretty sure that if Ian said,  _hey Mandy, lets paint ourselves blue and dance naked in the street_ , she’d just shrug in that bored way and say,  _sure, why not_.

Ian looks at Mickey now. “See? Mandy wants to go. Come on Mickey. I’ll even buy you a banana split if you want,” Ian coaxes.

That actually sounds good and Mickey is starting to think he should just give in. Opportunities for someone to buy you a banana split don’t come along too often, since those motherfuckers are expensive. But still, it’s hot, and Mickey feels like crap, and he’s cranky. So he says nothing, just closes his eyes again. Suddenly he gets shoved from the right, hard enough to almost knock him off the couch. He opens his eyes to see Mandy glaring at him.

"Jesus Christ Mickey, don’t be such an asshole. Get the fuck up and come get some ice cream with us," Mandy says, an edge of annoyance in her voice. Mickey wonders how she went from barely caring about this plan to its strongest supporter, and then he remembers. Ian, that’s how.

"If you want fucking ice cream go get some then. Nobody’s fucking stopping you. I don’t see why I have to go," Mickey says grumpily.

Ian frowns. “I can’t go and have ice cream without you. Where’s the fun in that?” Ian looks at Mickey and frowns some more and his bottom lip is sticking out, and his eyes are in full on puppy mode.

And there it is. Mickey knows that this is the moment when he loses the fight, and whatever opposition he had to fucking  _anything_  just evaporates. All it takes is Ian saying some sweet shit and two green puppy eyes. “Fuck,” Mickey says under his breath. Mandy hears him though and moves in for the kill.

"Come on, asshat, " she says, grinning knowingly at him. "You know you’re gonna give in so get your ass up already, I don’t have all fucking day."

"Fine, fine," Mickey says, rising from the couch. "Jesus Christ. You two are like a pair of fucking five year olds. And it’s not fair, ganging up on me and shit."

Ian smiles at him dopily as they head out the door. “I think you like it when we gang up on you, Mick.”

"The fuck I do. Just what I need right? Two people running their mouths at me day and fucking night." But Mickey can’t help but grin when Ian rolls his eyes at him, and he’s starting to feel better.

Mickey walks behind them as they walk the three blocks to the ice cream place. They’re acting like their usual dork selves, Mandy trying to step on Ian’s feet as he walks and Ian always dancing just out of reach. Mickey rolls his eyes, but he’s laughing too. Soon though they calm down, and then they’re talking in low voices to each other, which always makes Mickey nervous.

"Ay, what’re you whispering about up there?" Mickey calls.

Mandy turns her head. “I was just telling Ian that we should hop on the L and go to Millennium Park after we get our ice cream. We can splash around in the fountain and cool off.”

Mickey stops dead in the middle of the sidewalk. “I thought we were just going to get ice cream. Now you two wanna go splash around in some fountain like a couple of fucking tourists. No fuckin’ way.”

Ian smiles at Mandy. “Told you he wouldn’t go for it.”

Mandy rolls her eyes. “What the fuck ever. We can make him. What’s Crotchberry Shortcake gonna do about it?”

At this, Ian erupts into laughter, and Mandy joins him, and Mickey grits his teeth and wonders how this became his life. “Tell me again,” he yells over their giggles, “why the FUCK you two gotta be friends?”

*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*. THE END *.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.


End file.
